


Tiva SMUT - From the Office to the Gym

by HotFictionFF



Category: tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gym, NCIS - Freeform, NSFW, Office, Sweat, Workout, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: Tony and Ziva worked well, together. But somehow, they both knew each wanted MORE..
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 2





	Tiva SMUT - From the Office to the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> mirrored from my FanFiction stash..

There are 3 scenes- Office tease.. Hands on.. Deeper..

fantasy smut fluff nsfw mature 18+ (BEWARE – VERY ADULT CONTENT in last part)

_At the office, near end of a day shift._

Tony and Ziva worked well, together. Very well. But that was it.

Besides the odd team meal out, and some mutual teasing at the office, both respected each other's privacy, and likely boundaries. More so Tony, because he knew Ziva could do him serious physical damage- As she reminded him, almost every day.

But today, it was different. Something was in the air. And this time, is was not Tony's fancy cologne.. After writing up a long case, Ziva stood up, and had a long stretch. 

She noticed Tony had been quiet today, I wonder why..? 

Bidding goodnight to everyone in the bull pen, she headed out- slinging a gym bag over her shoulder, with a spring in her step.Tony watched her every move, as she sashayed to the lift. Those slender, athletic, legs. That pert bum. Ooh.

Ziva knew he was watching. Of course he was. And started swinging her hips even more. At the lift, she turned to him, and smiled.

'Good night, Tony- behave yourself tonight!' she said loudly to the whole office, who all looked up at him, appearing rather red faced. BUSTED!

...Later, at the gym..

Ziva was doing some heavy barbell curls, by the time Tony arrived. They often went to the gym, separately- either before or after work, but not together. Not until today. It was fate, Tony thought.

She was in a loose sleeveless vest, and low stretchy leggings- showing off a firm, flat belly, and a hint of cleavage. He started with a warm up on the exercise bikes, then moved on to the punch ball, to sharpen his reflexes.

Glancing over, he saw Ziva was now doing lunges, with some heavy weights held out in front of her.

'Impressive!' Tony thought out loud. The weights, that is. About Ziva, he kept to himself..  
She looked up, and caught Tony staring.

'You're googling. AGAIN'. Tony laughed nervously. Bewitched. And made a note to buy himself some bigger, looser shorts, as his physical 'reaction' was obvious. Ziva had clearly noticed, and her grin widened. Holding his gaze, Ziva asked - 'Do you want to spot me, Tony?'

Huh? Tony mumbled, trying to regain his cool. 'On the bench' – pointing to the really big bar weights. 'You can hold me steady, if you like'. He liked.

They took turns, doing 2 or 3 pushes each. Tony thought he was strong, but Ziva was matching him, with each weight they added on. Pushing him. Testing him?

He was sweating freely now. But Ziva didn't sweat.

She GLOWED.

'Time out', Tony conceded, his aching arms grabbing a bottle of water for them both.  
Ziva dabbed at her face and neck, with a towel.

'I enjoyed that', lied Tony.

So did I', Ziva replied. But she knew that he was beat. Tony reached up, brushing a strand of hair, that had fallen over her deep brown eyes.

'Thank you'.

'De nada'. Their eyes locked. Was she.. blushing? Maybe.

'You know, a massage helps with circulation, after a hard workout', quipped Tony.

'What sort of massage, did you have in mind..?'

'The one on one kind', Tony replied, running his hands through her tousled hair. Umm, Ziva murmured... His hands moved lower, gently stroking behind her ears. Ziva let out a soft moan.

'Sorry- too hard?'

'Go on- I don't mind..'

He moved down, stroking her neck, then reached round her back- running his finger tips up and down her exposed shoulder blades. Her olive skin was so smooth, silky, sweet.

Ziva leaned into his chest, breathing in his manly aroma. They stood still, holding each other, saying nothing. They didn't need to.. After a while, Tony broke their embrace-

'Turn around, Ziva- I have a surprise for you'. She was intrigued. What was he up to now?

Tony started with gentle wet kisses on the back of her neck, and then reached round to feel around her belly, playfully circling her navel.

'Uh, that feels good, Tony',, Suddenly, she felt his hardness against her lower back, pressing through his shorts. She gasped. His kissing, licking continued, as Ziva reached back- gripping his firm thighs. Enjoying the attention.

'Move your hands higher, Tony- under my top'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes'. He slipped his fingers up inside, and felt resistance- a sports bra?

'It unfastens at the front'. It certainly did. Tony clearly had not forgotten how to relieve his lovers of clothing, with such ease.

'Hmm, Black. Matching panties?'

'I have a thing'. She meant a thong. Tony adored her Ziva-isms, and was in no mood to correct her.

'Y'know, going commando at the gym may be better for you' (and me, he thought)' -  
'More stretch, less chaffing, I hear..'

'I never chuff', Ziva laughed...

*** THIS BIT STRICTLY FOR ADULTS ONLY.. ***

Tony and Ziva moved to a side room, at the gym- standing by a massage table. Now both topless, admiring each other's toned physique. Tony noticed a small faint scar, at the top Ziva's navel.

'War wound?'

'No, an, um, experiment'. I had it pierced, in college'.

Is that the only one you had..?

Yes.

Can I kiss it? Ooh, yes..

Tony knelt down, holding her hips as he tenderly kissed around her hard abs, Ziva moaning softly. He then darting his tongue in and out of her shallow, making Ziva groan even more, leaning her head back, trying to get more air.

She held onto the table with one hand, the other gripping Tony's silky hair.

'Shall I go further? Tony asked. Forever the gentleman.

'Oh yes! Go on', she whispered'. He turned her round, kissing down her spine, and each Venus dimple, just above her leggings.

'Hook your hands in my leggings, Tony- pull them down'. Tony's heart was throbbing. And that wasn't all. Now just in her thong, Ziva turned and bent over the table, pointing her bum out.

'Enjoying the view?'

'Very much'.

'Well, it isn't going to kiss itself'.. Tony bent down, and gently pecked each bum cheek, then gave her a playful slap. She wasn't expecting that. But wow. A pleasurable wave of heat rippled through her body.

Tony fully knelt down, and took each side of her thong between his teeth, edging it down to the floor. Ziva stepped out, still bent over the table. She moved her feet apart. Her womanhood exposed.

Waiting. Wanting. 'Take me, Tony. I know you always wanted to'. Tony took his cue, and slipped off his boxers. His stiff member sprung free. He wanted to have her, doggy style. right there. But wanted to see her eyes. Her smile.

He wanted HER to see, that he wanted her. Tony turned her around, and lifted her up onto the table. Ziva took a moment, to view him in ALL his glory. She had 'seen the world', but never anything quite like his proud member before.

So hard, thick. Why had he hidden this from me, for so long?? She reached down, wanting to feel its girth. It needed two hands.

Tony gently laid her back on the table, and carefully slid between her thighs. Ziva usually kept her pubic hair trimmed.But today, for Tony, her lips were smooth. And moist.

She gasped as he nudged her vulva. Oh. GOD.

Tony paused. Ziva pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. 'Don't stop. Go deeper'.  
He rocked to and fro- Ziva started moaning louder, with each thrust.

'Yes! Harder. HARDER!'. Tony upped the pace, their entwined bodies testing the strength of the table. He hoped it didn't collapse. Sweat was now dripping from his forehead. Ziva lapped it all up, as they pawed at each other.

'Lick my nipples' ordered Ziva. Tony licked. And sucked. And gently teased her dark, now very hard fleshy bullets, between his teeth. Sensing Ziva's love muscles convulsing around him, he slowed his thrusts, but made them deeper each time.

'Unnggg. Oh, Tony, I'm coming'. Tony was not far behind. His hot sac twitched, as he released his load. 

'uh ohh, ohhhhh; he cried out, with his last spurt. Their bodies were locked in spasm.   
\- A moment of white out, and then they came to.

'Wow, Tony'..

'Wow, Ziva'..

Slumping into a cuddle, they tried to catch their breath.

Tony gently stroked her firm, heaving breasts, while she played with his now flaccid, but still impressive penis, as they drifted into a blissful sleep.

The end.

  
  



End file.
